


Just One Dance

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor danced with everyone at Amy and Rory's wedding, including Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: Written for jacklemmon on LJ for helpthesouth and based on a prompt by misslola89. Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Doctor Who belong to the BBC, I own none of it.

It took Rory a little while to figure out what was going on, but to be fair, it was _his_ wedding day, and he wasn't the one who was supposed to be looking after the more eccentric relatives that had been invited. Not that the Doctor was a relative, really, but if Rory had thought it over ahead of time, he'd have pegged the Doctor for mucking things about over anyone else, anyway. Still, once he realised that something was happening, it was obvious it'd be up to him to fix it.

The first clue was everyone giving one side of the dance floor wide berth, followed by a flurry of whispering that spread quickly through the crowd. Rory excused himself from his Aunt Ida, surreptitiously circling around everyone, and finally breaking through to see that sure enough, the Doctor was right in the middle of the large opening in the crowd. He was dancing with Amy's Uncle Bob, while her aunt looked on, staring at them in shock and obviously holding back her laughter. Bob looked exceedingly uncomfortable, and Rory wondered just how many men the Doctor had already danced with to have cleared such a wide space on the really rather crowded floor.

He made his way over to them just as the song ended, and the Doctor released Bob, who quickly took off, his wife trailing behind and finally tipping over into near-hysterical laughter. Rory didn't realise until he was standing right in front of the Doctor that he'd managed to arrive at just the wrong time, because the Doctor grinned his crazy 'I might do anything right now' grin and grabbed Rory around the waist, pulling him in until their bodies were flush.

"Rory Williams. Just the man I was looking for!"

Rory had only a moment to be thankful they'd decided on modern music over something more traditional that might have had him waltzing with the Doctor. It really lasted only a moment, though, because the next song that started up wasn't nearly the kind of up-tempo song he might have hoped for. Instead, it was something with a slow, sultry beat, and before he could protest, the Doctor began swaying them gently in time.

Rory quickly placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and shuffled to a position where his body was slightly off-center from the Doctor's, trying his level best to keep any awkwardness to a minimum since he obviously had no hope of getting out of this. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Dancing, of course. Best part of a wedding, if you ask me."

After which, of course, the Doctor proceeded to show Rory exactly why that might be by spinning the both of them in some sort of complicated circle that ended with them crushed together once again and staring into each other's eyes. Rory was too stunned at the fact that he'd managed to come out of that move without the slightest stumble to even think of shifting to a position less suited to people with intimate knowledge of each other's bodies.

He kept following the Doctor's lead, at something of a disconnect with the whole situation. Perhaps not a total disconnect, though, as his eyes seemed glued to the Doctor's, and he couldn't help being very aware of the Doctor's body, still pressed tightly to his. It was a strange sensation, being so thoroughly caught up in the Doctor, having the Doctor's attention focused not only on just one thing, but on _him_.

And the funny thing is that Rory had always understood the attraction of the Doctor as an idea, from the very first moment Amy had told him about her imaginary friend when they were little, but it wasn't until that moment that he understood the attraction of the Doctor as an actual man. Knowing who the Doctor was and what he did for the world, _for the universe_ , and having that person staring into your eyes as if you were the only thing that mattered...even he couldn't fault Amy for running off with someone like that. If he hadn't already been planning on running off with the both of them, he might seriously have considered it after this.

Rory didn't know what it was that finally broke into the thing going on between them, but a second later, he registered that the song had changed at some point during their dance and they'd kept going right on through it. It must have been longer than just through a song change, actually, because the one playing ended less than a minute later.

The Doctor must have sensed the change in the mood, because his arms loosened as the music wound down to nothing. Only, instead of letting go, the Doctor's arms suddenly tightened again, and Rory found himself unexpectedly being kissed. The Doctor's lips were cooler than he might have expected, had he given any thought to what kissing the Doctor might feel like, but nothing about it was unpleasant.

Rory was peripherally aware that there must be people watching them - _Amy_ was likely watching them - but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to drown the urge to keep the Doctor there with him as long as he could manage. His arms tightened instinctively around the Doctor's shoulders, where they were still resting from the dance, and when he felt the Doctor's tongue prodding gently at his lower lip, it didn't even cross his mind not to let the Doctor in.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, yet it was still over far too soon, with the Doctor pulling back and letting a small sigh of regret escape. For a split second, Rory considered throwing caution to the wind and dragging the Doctor in for another kiss, but reality finally reasserted itself, and with it, the awareness of a roomful of eyes all staring at them. Rory finally let his arms drop, and the Doctor stepped away from him, though he kept his eyes locked on Rory's.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Pond. And congratulations; you're both very lucky to have found one another."

With that, the Doctor turned away, and Rory watched as he pushed his way through the gathered crowd, his top hat the only way Rory could mark his progress. Eventually, Rory gathered his wits about him enough to stop gawking like an idiot and made his way over to Amy, who looked like she had a million questions to ask, every one of which involved him and the Doctor. Thankfully, though, she kept them to herself - though he was under no illusion that he wouldn't hear about them later, when there were less people around - and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

The crowd filled in around them as they danced, and Rory tried not to think too hard about what had just happened, nor what might be in store for him once they were back aboard the TARDIS.


End file.
